


A Bloody Halloween

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: Today's a special occasion where the people dresses up and monsters can blend in. Red Wine's Master Attendant is hyped and ready to impress their Food Soul. Hopefully things would get along smoothly...Maybe...





	A Bloody Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been debating whether or not to post this on Halloween but I'm like, "Nah, I'm not waiting that long." So, here's a Halloween Fic in the early month of May~! Please enjoy.

It’s been a busy day at the restaurant. Food Souls running in and out of the restaurant, some were buying groceries for today’s menu, some experimenting for the specials, some are decorating the restaurant. Today, their Master Attendant announced that they would have a special occasion where they have a costume-only since it was Halloween.

Understandably, their Food Souls lit up in delight and prepared for their costumes. Their Master Attendant had assigned to what stations they will be at during the restaurant hours. The Guild has been busy, trying to keep their section safe from any Fallen Angel activity, so they have some spare Food Souls assigned at the borders to keep watch.

Putting in their fake fangs, they had heard a Food Soul asking for help. In their haste, they didn’t finish dressing up as they left their room. “Is something wrong?” they asked, gasping as they reached the room.

Red Wine only stared at his Master Attendant in shock and he freaks out, dashing to his Master Attendant, grabbing them by the shoulders. “Wh-What happened to you?!” he asked. “Did some vampire turn you!?”

His Master Attendant was confused. _Why would Red Wine panic?_ Then they realized that he was referring to their costume. “Oh this?” they chuckled. “It’s Halloween, Red Wine. I’m dressing up as a vampire.”

“Of all the things you can dress up as, why vampire?”

“They’ve just been on my mind lately,” they shrugged. “So what kind of help do you need?”

They’ve stayed there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out how to fix the boiler—why Red Wine was in the boiler room, nobody knows. Not even his Master Attendant know why someone like him would be in the boiler room in the first place. As thanks, Red Wine helped his Master Attendant complete their vampire costume: a classic vampire attire, with a black and red cape.

They still got time before the restaurant opens so they walk outside. Red Wine noticed that there are actual vampires and werewolves checking out the festival and stalls and are rather peaceful to begin with. He noticed a few female vampires giving him a look, while some approached him, he stayed close to his Master Attendant, careful not to get themselves lost in the crowd.

Red Wine knew his Master Attendant wouldn’t be able to differentiate a real vampire from a dress-up one as two male vampires approached them. His Master Attendant paid no mind, inviting them to the restaurant for a meal. It was a polite chatter at some point, but then it slightly turned to flirting. Red Wine didn’t like it, but it saved him the trouble as the vampires had refused the offer, but hope to see them later at the town for the parade.

The vampires had said their farewells and Red Wine finally spoke his thoughts. “Master Attendant, I don’t think it’s a good idea to meet them again.”

His Master Attendant only gave him a confused look. “How come?” they asked. “I don’t see the problem of meeting them again.”

“There’s just something that doesn’t feel right about it.”

“It’s probably nothing,” they huffed. “Those two were nothing but nice.”

It annoys him that sometimes their stubbornness sometimes doesn’t agree with him. They argue for a while until his Master Attendant agrees to him that they wouldn’t meet those two men at the plaza, though they grumble about it. “We should head back,” Red Wine says. “It’s near opening.”

The two went back to the restaurant. Business was busy, but their Master Attendant sees that their Food Souls are enjoying themselves as well as their customers. They retire to their office, saying that they still have some papers to finish while Red Wine busied himself with something else.

Even though his Master Attendant agreed not to meet with the two men, they felt bad about it as they opened the window and sneaked out to the town. They found them waiting near the parade and hang out, looking at some stalls and playing some games.

 

It’s been a while since their Master Attendant had retired to their office and Red Wine hasn’t seen them anywhere so he visited their office. He knocked a few times, calling, “Master Attendant, are you in there?” When he didn’t hear a reply, he knocked once more. “Master Attendant?”

He felt something in his gut. His gut is telling him that says something’s not right. He opened the door and saw curtains flying at an open window. His face paled as he dashed out from the restaurant and to the town, where the parade was being held.

It didn’t take him long to reach the place but when he got there, he cursed. The place is crowded. It’s almost impossible to find his Master Attendant among this crowd. It took him maybe a few minutes, but for him it felt like hours when he finally found them. There was his Master Attendant with the vampires going to the alleyway. His Master Attendant didn’t seem to notice of their direction and was clearly having fun.

 

When the Master Attendant finally realizes they asked to themselves, _Okay, so do they know I’m human or think I’m a vampire_ after a couple of questions like “What’s your favorite type of blood to drink” or “Where do you spend your nights”. While their answers were vague, they took the hint that they were probably a vampire, which made them think of Red Wine’s argument, why he insisted that they shouldn’t meet up with them.

They reached the dead end of an alley and they were nervous as they now know they’re trapped. The two vampires had cornered them, now wishing that they had listened to Red Wine. They didn’t know what happened, but the next thing they knew was that one of the vampires had their neck exposed, ready for them to bite as he stood behind them while the other vampire watched.

He bit down, but they didn’t feel anything other than the dizziness. _Oh god, I’m probably going to die from blood loss,_ they thought to themselves as he continues to suck their blood. _Red Wine… I’m so sorry… I should’ve listened to you._ They were on the verge of losing consciousness as they internally apologized to Red Wine. They didn’t know that the said Food Soul was already there.

When Red Wine saw his Master Attendant almost limp at the hands of the vampire, mouth still on their neck, he didn’t need to think, the scene was enough for him to lose his composure. He didn’t remember much as all he could think of was to get those filthy hands removed from his Master Attendant. The next thing he knew, the vampires were gone and his Master Attendant was pale. He quickly went to their side to check if they were injured. Aside from the bite mark, they were fine, but his Master Attendant is clearly in need of blood.

He gently carried them and resisted the urge to suck their blood as well as the scent hit his nose. He had tasted their blood before as a sign of trust that Red Wine wouldn’t suck their blood entirely, but that only happened once and it was by mistake, the story is from another time to tell.

Luckily, the restaurant was now closed by the time he returned and had asked for Milk and Tiramisu to look after the Master Attendant. Milk had ushered for him to get out while they work but promised to call him once they were done.

It felt like an eternity waiting for them to call him. Steak had passed by him but didn’t say anything as he sensed that it wasn’t the right time to argue with him from his expression. After a while, Tiramisu had called him. He entered the room to see that their neck has been bandaged and was told that the Master Attendant would probably sleep for another day.

Red Wine sighed in relief to see that they’re alive, but his heart ache that they went through those things. He had warned them, but he had thought it was his fault for being forceful and his Master Attendant had stubbornly went to the vampires. Had he explained to them the dangers, the outcome might’ve been different.

He stayed by their side, refusing to take a break unless his Master Attendant wakes up. Milk would occasionally check up on their Master Attendant’s condition as well as himself, seeing that he hadn’t taken a single sleep. When they did wake up, the first thing they felt was something warm on their hand.

Red Wine noticed that their fingers had twitched and immediately but gently called them, “Master Attendant?”

“Hmm…” they groaned. “Red… Wine…?”

“Are you alright? Are you hurt elsewhere? Do you want me to call Milk?”

His rapid questions about their health and hunger told them enough how much they had worried the poor Food Soul. They weakly shake their head. “I’m… alright,” they managed a croak.

The two were quiet for quite some time until Red Wine said, “Listen, Master Attendant… I…”

“I’m sorry…” the both of them said simultaneously.

They looked at each other before his Master Attendant weakly laughed. “You go first…” they said.

Red Wine shake their head. “No, it’s okay,” he said. “You go first.”

“I’m… sorry…” they said. “I should’ve… listened to you…”

“No, Master Attendant. It was my fault for not telling you why.”

As a way to make up for each other and not to anger Milk for disturbing Master Attendant's rest, they decided to cuddle until they get better.


End file.
